


Fortunate Meetings - Rewritten

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Hemospectrum, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite of past work, Slightly ooc Kankri, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Cronus is a high blood prince that falls for Kankri after escaping to a party in town that he was not meant to go to. There will be many struggles for them as life goes on and all Cronus wants is to find the man that stole his heart the night of the party.





	Fortunate Meetings - Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I started in 2016. I'm just going through making it a little smoother and nicer and I actually want to finish it. Bare with me for updates will not be consistent.

It’s getting late, the stars coming out as the sky grows dim over the large city. Black stretches out over the vast and breathtaking land before him as he looks on from his balcony with heartache and longing. A longing to be apart of the darkness that spreads so far before his eyes until it hits the dim lights of the grand city he resides over. He longs to be hidden away from the duties and the commands that have trapped him for years. Captured may be a better word for it.. Or rather, saved from the depths he’s been plummeting into for the time he’s been alive and stuck with his blood-thirsty family. The moon shines down upon him as the sun finally disappears behind the edge of the world leaving him with a hole where his heart should be as the last shred of brilliant light seems to leave his sky.  
  
Maybe that’s what forced him to do it.  
  
Maybe the seductive whispers of darkness that suddenly surrounded him are what drove him to run.  
  
He stumbled off his balcony, blankets and ropes helping him slowly descend and slip into the night. The violet blood pulsing in his veins glowed brightly beneath his skin and across his ashy gray cheeks. The night made it seem more brilliant, a beacon in the dark that prevented him from hiding amongst the shadows in the night. It was a perfect contrast, one that he longed to be rid of, but he could never change. He ran through the maze that sat beside the palace, having memorized its twists and turns as a child, the maze being his only source of entertainment when his family lacked the compassion to let him explore the outside world and the city just beyond his reach. It took him longer than expected to reach the city just beyond his castle walls, the light spilling through the gates from the party he knew must be plaguing the streets with vendors and music.  
  
As he entered the town, thousands of people flashed before his eyes in an array of color that glowed from their veins and cheeks. During the day, whenever he had visited before, no one could see the brilliance of the blood beneath each other’s skin, but in the dark it was like magic swirling through the air as bodies brushed past each other in dances he had never learned. The low-bloods were terrified of his “kind”, of the royalty that seemingly neglected them, so they were rarely found bustling in the streets when the royals came to visit. When they were away, the people rejoiced in vast alleyways and tight shops. These dances were not meant for the eyes of a prince and were not made for his feet to step to.  
  
Red hues trailed behind beautiful women as their bright red skirts fanned out from their bodies on spins. There were blues chasing after their honey-colored sweethearts as they led them in a crazy, unrealistic dance through downtown. Greens, reds, candies, yellows and oranges all came together in one large bustling street that seemed to stretch for miles on end and further than that even.  
  
He stood in absolute awe of the world he had been missing, the world that had been hidden from him due to fear and unrealistic expectations from his father.  
  
While finding his pattern as he tried to match the crowd’s sway, he caught a glimpse of a yellow blood. He didn’t move as he watched the man smile and laugh as he spun a crimson lady in circles to the beat of an unknown song. The man picked up his partner and twirled her around his hips as she held on tightly, following his flow and the beat. Suddenly, Red and blue lights flickered from his uncovered eyes as they locked gazes from across the humongous crowd. Cronus knew he had been seen and he quickly turned away, hiding his face from those around him.  
  
The men and women continued to dance, all of them caught in a trance as they proceeded to the center of town. Cronus followed them, his feet joining in on the march towards whatever common goal these people shared. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, men and women of different hues working and dancing together. He thought the night could not get any better until a man grabbed him by the arm and began to dance with him through the streets and the enormous crowd of couples. He laughed and clung to Cronus’ thick, manly frame as they shimmied and scooted their way through the crowd of people. The man before him had the most entrancing candy red eyes and a smile that could outshine the sun on any day. The other man shut his eyes as they laughed and danced, seemingly carefree and open, something Cronus couldn’t remember seeing in someone for years.  
  
After a slight stumble, the man opened his eyes and a squeal leaked past his thin, soft-looking lips at the sight before him. Cronus watched as the violet of his own blood grew brighter with embarrassment, casting a soft purple shade over his dance partner. The high blood nodded and sighed, understanding the shock from the smaller, “Hello…” he said meekly, sure that the man would push him away in disgust at the idea of a royal intruding on their festivities when he should be in the palace that the high bloods all seemed to love so much. He had heard it before and he was sure he would hear it again.  
  
The smaller smiled softly and clung to Cronus’ strong arms again, seemingly forgetting the vast difference in color between the two and continuing their dance. “Hello!” He shouted over the large crowd of people surrounding them, giving cronus a quick look over before returning his eyes to that dark violet gaze before him.  
  
Cronus felt an overwhelming feeling of joy wash over him as he spun the candy blood in little circles and watched candy red flashes cover his vision as his partner spun before him in an over-exaggerated display. The contrast between his skin and his bright red turtleneck brought out his brilliant white smile enrapturing Cronus even more and let’s not forget about the way his fluffy black hair would bounce slightly as he moved closer to the high blood before him. Gravity was the only thing keeping Cronus’ feet on the ground right now.  
  
It wasn’t the planet’s gravity though, it was a field coming off of the man before him. It seemed to slowly pull him closer as they danced, pressing tightly against his body as the music began to slow to something soft. The man didn’t seem to mind as they slowed until finally they were simply swaying with the tempo and cronus was holding him close to his chest.  
  
Cronus had no clue who this man was, where he was from, or how he had gotten lucky enough to be caught by him, but he was content with the idea of not knowing for the first time since he was a grub. His gravity kept pulling him in until the red-blood’s head was on his shoulder and it was hard not to step on each other’s toes.  
  
Of course every song comes to an end and soon people were separating to prepare for the next upbeat song to come on; however, they continued to dance together until the next song began and they were forced to peel away from each other’s arms. He gave Cronus a bashful smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly, making Cronus close his eyes, enjoying the soft touch. It seemed like only a split second, but before he could even open his eyes, the man had disappeared into the crowd again. He was off somewhere dancing the night away under the stars, surrounded by a thousand colored lights from those around him.  
  
He stood stunned as his eyes scanned frantically over the crowd, but he could not seem to spot the man that was here two seconds before. Not a single glimpse of his candy red eyes in the crowd before him, just that dark feeling that consumed his heart again and began to sink his mood further into the depths of a depression.  
  
He turned to leave, the ache in his heart somehow stronger despite the wisps of color that still curled before his eyes. As he turned he caught a glimpse of him, his jet black hair bouncing slightly in the wind as he ran up a hill lined with small shops and disappeared around a corner. His eyes followed his slim silhouette until it was no longer visible and he was forced to run up the hill like a love-sick fool for a man he had met only moments before.  
  
As he rounded the corner at the top of the hill he saw nothing, just a simple outlook like many around the city and absolutely no man to be seen. His eyes settled behind the view before him and noticed the sun slowly rising in the distance. Worry took ahold of his body for a split second as he decided it was best for him to return to his room in the palace before they found him missing. Eyes dropped to the ground to avoid detection, he ran home, his feet carrying him faster than he had imagined possible in fear of being punished.  
  
The sun was lighting the sky almost fully by the time he had made it back onto his balcony. Slowly, he lowered himself into his large, soft bed and threw his blankets haphazardly over his body. That feeling of despair still clung to his heart as he tried to force it down and forget about the man he had met. Feeling defeated, he let his eyes scan the ceiling for a minute, letting his mind wander and lull himself to sleep. It seems silly to miss and dream of someone you hardly know; however, that’s all the prince could do as he shut his eyes and dreamt of the man he was sure to never see again.


End file.
